


"Things that Luna Lovegood excels at, Number 1: Ginny Weasley"

by prunesquallormd



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunesquallormd/pseuds/prunesquallormd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Luna just knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Things that Luna Lovegood excels at, Number 1: Ginny Weasley"

**Author's Note:**

> As per my last effort, I'd rather anyone who knows me IRL didn't read this. And if you do, just pretend you haven't, 'k?

_**An excerpt - "Things that Luna Lovegood excels at"**_  
Title: "Things that Luna Lovegood excels at, Number 1: Ginny Weasley"  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Ginny/Luna  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: There are some things that Luna just knows  
Word count: 367  
Warnings: PWP

This is the opening scene of my very belated birthday present to [](http://perverbially.livejournal.com/profile)[**perverbially**](http://perverbially.livejournal.com/). The full story will probably take a while and will have, like, plot and stuff. Also, it won't just be porn.  
In that sense, it's almost the polar opposite of this, which 1) didn't take very long at all, 2) has no plot, 3) is just porn.  
But I thought I'd post it as a teaser anyway, because hey, it's not like it's going to spoiler the story is it? The title will change, I'm just not sure to what yet.  
I hope you enjoy :)  
(Also, this is the first time I've ever used second person. It's an acquired taste and I may not keep with it. We'll see).

Note: As per my last effort, I'd rather anyone who knows me IRL didn't read this. And if you do, just pretend you haven't, 'k?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter. If only ...

  
You'll never tire of this. The way Ginny melts under you hands. The soft, supple warmth of her skin. The taste and smell of her. The noises she makes: the sighs, the moans; her screams, entreaties and demands. You've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful, and you're sure you never will.

She breaks under your tongue, clenching around your fingers as they move in a ceaseless rhythm, in and out, twisting and curling; grasping at your hair as if it's the only thing that will keep her from one final endless fall. You hear your name, but the rest is a gasping, stuttering sigh.

The shudders and gasps finally subside and you lay still for a moment, your head cushioned on Ginny's thigh. Then, with a final playful lick on her clit (and she barely has the energy to react at all now, although her breath hitches a little) you crawl your way back up her body, trailing licks and kisses as you go. She gets impatient as you linger to plant plentiful kisses on her breasts, and gives your hair a gentle tug.  
“Get up here and kiss me, will you?” she demands, still breathless.  
You allow her to pull your mouth to hers and kiss herself off your lips, greedily at first before slowing, little satisfied moans sounding in her throat.

She breaks the kiss after a few moments, pushing at your shoulders a little. She lays there - achingly beautiful, sated, happy – staring up at you. You're sure your face is still shiny with her, and the thought fills you with something that's equal parts contentment, smugness, and desire.

“Jesus, Luna. How are you so fucking good at that? Are you _sure_ you haven't been practicing?” Ginny asks, sounding half serious.

You smirk a little then, raising your hand to her lips, letting her lick your fingers clean, one by one. Another thing that you'll never tire of.  
“You always did say I have an overactive imagination. What do you _think_ I'm imagining when we're apart? And anyway, silly,” you laugh, kissing the tip of her nose softly, “you're the only practice I need. ”  



End file.
